Petits secrets entre amis
by Opalyne
Summary: J'ai commis la bêtise du siècle. Non, pire. Celle du millénaire. Et je suis peutêtre encore trop gentille. Le pire de tout ça, c'est que je ne dramatise absolument pas. HG&SS !
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Alors ceci est ma première FanFic concernant les persos de Rogue et d'Hermione, puisque je fait habituellement des Fics sur Draco et Hermione... donc, j'espère que cette Fic vous plaira, en tout cas je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire (Grâce à SevvieYummy du Forum Chocolate: Voir mon profil )... Bref, tout ici appartient à JK Rowling... Et je n'oublie pas de vous souhaiter une Bonne Lecture ! **

**Petits secrets entre amis**

Prologue

° ¤ °

Qu'est-ce qui m'a prise ? Non, mais vraiment, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? Ne suis-je pas censée être une fille intelligente. Même très intelligente. Sans me vanter. Mais là, j'ai commis la bêtise du siècle. Non, pire. Celle du millénaire. Et je suis peut-être encore trop gentille. Le pire de tout ça, c'est que je ne dramatise absolument pas. Il y a des jours comme ça, ou l'on ferrait mieux de rester cachée au fond de son lit, un bon bouquin entre les mains ainsi qu'une bonne tasse de chocolat.

C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire.

Si j'avais su.

Vous aussi hein ?! Vous me comprenez n'est-ce pas ? Non ? Vous avez peut-être besoin de petits éclaircissements ? C'est ce que je pensais eh, bien tout à commencé il y a environ une demie heure.

Je me baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'école, transportant quelques livres avec moi pour me rendre à la bibliothèque. C'était assez tôt dans la matinée, les couloirs étaient déserts, donc je ne faisait pas beaucoup de bruit, pour ne pas perturber le calme du château, traînant difficilement mon sac, trop chargé de livres. C'est dans des moments comme ça que j'aimerais que Ron, m'accompagne plus souvent, histoire de m'aider à déplacer cette masse de livres impressionnante. Bref, tout ceci, n'est pas le sujet principal de mon récit, ça n'a même rien à voir. Reprenons : J'ai fait la découverte du siècle se matin, et signé mon arrêt de mort également. Bon, j'exagère peut-être un peu, mais je ne vais pas sortir de cette expérience sans séquelles…J'en ai déjà, puisque je tourne autour du pot là… Venons en au faits :

Ce matin je suis tombée sur mon actuel professeur de potions : Plus connu sous le nom de Severus Rogue.

Banal me direz-vous… Eh, bien détrompez vous. Parce que je ne l'ai pas tout à fait reconnu quand je l'ai croisé au milieu du couloir. C'est à dire, qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans sa tenue habituelle se matin. Je vous explique : J'avançais tranquillement, passant par un raccourci pour rejoindre la bibliothèque et il se trouvait que ce raccourci passait devant les appartements des professeurs. Etant habituée à ne croiser personne dans ce coin là, j'ai faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque quand j'ai aperçu une agréable silhouette. Et agréable est l'euphémisme du siècle pour qualifier ma vision du matin. Quelqu'un était accoudé à l'une des grandes fenêtres du château, à vrai dire je n'ai pas tout de suite reconnu mon cher professeur puisque seul son corps dépassait.

Et quel corps. Mieux que tous ce que j'ai pu voir de toute ma vie, y compris ce cher Draco Malefoy, que j'ai eu le loisir d'admirer par hasard cet année. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu puisqu'il ne portait pas son habituelle robe de sorcier noire aussi sombre que ses yeux. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas grand chose sur le dos ce matin. Il était uniquement vêtu d'un boxer noir. J'aurais dû me douter qu'un jour je tomberais sur quelqu'un. Par surprise, la totalité des choses que je portait se sont rapidement retrouvées éparpillées sur le sol. Pas très malin, je sais. Pas très discret non plus.

Il m'a donc rapidement repérée.

Et je n'ai pas bougé.

Trop surprise pour faire autre chose. J'ai cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, pour me convaincre que je ne rêvait pas quand j'ai vu le professeur Rogue s'approcher. Dans un éclair de lucidité, je me suis mise à ramasser mes affaires aussi rapidement que je le pouvais, dans l'espoir d'échapper à cette situation embarrassante et aller me vider les esprits, dans le premier lieu que je trouverais.

Mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Et je ne sais toujours pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou non. Il m'a tout simplement accostée. J'ai fait comme si je ne l'avais pas vu et ai continué à ramasser mes affaires.

-Miss Granger ? A t-il fait visiblement amusé par la situation

J'ai lentement dégluti, m'attendant à recevoir le sermon de l'année, pour avoir osé, ne serai-de que mettre un orteil dans ce couloir et ai relevé les yeux vers lui, me relevant lentement. J'ai tenté de reprendre contenance et ai demandé :

-Oui ? Ma voix partant légèrement dans les aigus, ceci dû à mon trouble intérieur.

Enfin, trouble intérieur, c'était bien pire, mes yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de courir sur le torse parfait de Rogue. Je me suis giflée mentalement, me répétant que c'était mon professeur et que ce n'était pas correct de le regarder ainsi. Mais maintenant, je comprends qu'il cache entièrement la moindre parcelle de sa peau, sinon il serait sans arrêt assaillit par des centaines d'élèves, moi comprise. Je reportait peu à peu mon attention sur ce qu'il me disait, pour éviter de le contempler encore une fois.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Me demanda t-il croisant ses bras sur son torse

-Je…Je me rendais à la bibliothèque. Je répondais tentant de me concentrer sur son visage et pas ailleurs. Plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

-Et vous êtes obligée de passer par ici pour vous rendre à la bibliothèque ? Me questionna t-il une once d'ironie dans la voix.

Quelle voix. J'était scotchée. J'avais jamais vraiment fait attention au timbre de sa voix lors des cours, trop concentrée sur mes potions à réussir. Mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir remarqué. C'est bizarre pour moi de constater cela mais elle est…sensuelle. Oui c'est ça sensuelle. Je remarquais qu'il me regardait étrangement guettant une réponse de ma part, je reprenais alors :

-Je…euh, oui c'est plus rapide de passer par ici…

-Et, il ne vous ai jamais venu à l'esprit que c'était interdit ?

-En fait, il n'y a jamais personne quand je passe par là alors…

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, Miss Granger. Me coupa t-il d'un ton calme, provoquant chez moi quelques légers frissons.

C'est à partir de se moment là, que j'ai commencé à devenir sérieusement dérangée. Dans mon esprit tout était chamboulé et je ne parvenais plus à me comprendre moi même. La seule chose qui me trottait dans la tête était mon professeur de potion et son corps de rêve jusque là insoupçonné. Sans que je puisse me contrôler et sans que je sache pourquoi, je me haussais sur la pointe des pieds et déposait un simple baiser sur la joue de mon professeur. C'était comme si je flottais hors de mon corps, je me voyais l'embrasser sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Réalisant ensuite l'ampleur de mon geste, je restais un instant figée sur place, lisant aisément la surprise dans les yeux de Rogue et filais à toute allure dans le couloir espérant me réveiller dans la seconde.

Après une course folle dans les couloirs, me voici, moi Hermione Granger dans la bibliothèque en train de réfléchir à mon triste sort.

Maintenant la question est :

Que vais-je faire ?

° ¤ °

**Voilà, pour le prologue... C'est cout mais c'est normal... J'espère que vous avez aimé, quel que sois votre avis faites le moi savoir, pour que je sache si je dois continuer ou pas...**

**Bref, j'attends votre avis avec impatience et si ça vous plaît j'ai pas mal d'idées pour la suite...**

**BizZz à tous et à bientôt je l'espère.**


	2. Fuir

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Pour commencer, merci beaucoup, beaucoup, pour vous reviews, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à un tel 'succès', sincèrement ! Alors j'ai eu un choc quand, j'ai découvert vos reviews… ! ;p ! Bref, je vous remercie ! Je vous demande aussi pardon, pour le retard, mais j'ai pas braiment eu le temps, et je crois que j'ai décidément trop de fics en cours… ! Bref, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! RaR plus bas !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Fuir

° ¤ °

**Fuir** : S'éloigner rapidement pour échapper à quelqu'un, quelque chose, se dérober.

° ¤ °

Je suis toujours assise, enfin affalée, sur une pauvre chaise dans la bibliothèque en train de ruminer sur mon sort. Je dois être pathétique, planquée derrière un livre, trois fois plus grand que moi, histoire de planquer mes joues rougies par la honte. Oui, j'ai vérifié. Je suis passé en coup de vent dans les toilettes des filles pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Et mes joues sont toujours aussi rouges depuis, je vais avoir l'air fine lors du prochain cours. Le professeur va probablement ce demander, ce qui m'arrive. Heureusement, pas de cours de potions aujourd'hui. Sinon, je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir. Sachant, que je verrais inévitablement ce cher Rogue, sauf, si l'envie me prend de sécher les prochains cours de potion.

La bibliothèque est déserte, enfin presque. Malefoy, travaille un peu plus loin. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller m'y frotter, j'ai eu ma dose de Serpentard pour la journée. Mon regard se pose ensuite, sur la bibliothécaire, qui veille amoureusement sur ses livres de peur que quelqu'un n'y touche. Je repousse doucement le livre qui me cachait et me lève dans l'intention d'aller le ranger. Je m'aventure à travers les rayonnages chargés de livres et entends la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir et se refermer dans un claquement sonore, me faisant aisément sursauter. Je crois que le trop plein d'émotions me fait réagir n'importe comment. J'avance au bout de l'allée de livres, là ou se trouves quelques ouvrages ce potions, qui me servirons probablement pour, le devoir que Rogue nous a donné.

Au moment ou je l'atteins, je tombe sur l'objet de mes pensés. Vous l'aurez tous reconnu, il s'agit de mon professeur de potions. Je baisse brusquement la tête, ne me souciant pas de mon manque de discrétion et fait marche arrière dans l'espoir de lui échapper. Je m'apprête à sortir de l'allée quand une voix parviens à mes oreilles, stoppant net, ma progression vers la sortie.

-Comme on se retrouve Miss Granger… siffle la voix de Rogue

Prise de surprise, je me retourne vers lui, ne prononçant pas pour autant le moindre mot. Quelques images, de ma rencontre avec lui, il y a quelques temps, défilent devant mes yeux. Dont la scène qui n'aurais jamais dû se produire. Celle du baiser. Même si je ne l'ai embrassé que sur la joue, je l'ai tout de même embrassé.

-Eh, bien, Miss Granger, relevez les yeux, nous sommes comme qui dirais intimes désormais… lance t-il ironiquement, ceci ayant le don de me faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Hum, euh, je suis navrée pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je commence embarrassée, ça n'aurais pas dû arriver, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise à agir de la sorte…

En réalité, je sais très bien pourquoi, je l'ai embrassé. Et je suis certaine qu'il en est conscient lui aussi. Mais après tout, il n'avait pas qu'à se promener à moitié nu dans le château. Remarquez, j'aurais raté quelque chose dans ma vie, si je n'avais pas eu droit à cette vision. Tout en laissant divaguer mes pensées je laisse mes yeux courir, sur le torse de Rogue, cette fois-ci couvert de vêtements. A la limite heureusement, qu'il porte quelque chose, sinon, dans mon état actuel, j'aurais bien été capable de lui sauter dessus.

-En parlant, de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, lance t-il, ne prêtant pas attention à mon trouble, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, saviez-vous, que passez par les appartements des professeurs était interdit ?

-Eh, bien, si, mais puisque je ne croise jamais personne dans ce coin là, je pensais que ça ne gênais personne, Je répond, la voix un peu plus assurée

-Je croyais, que vous étiez quelqu'un de censé Miss Granger, mais j'ai dû oublier que vous étiez une insolente Griffondor, vous aurez donc droit à deux heures de retenue…

-Mais professeur….Je réplique, le coupant essayant de 'plaider' ma cause…

-Ne m'interrompez pas, Miss Granger ! Réplique t-il fortement, Pour cette seconde insolence, vous aurez droit, à une semaine entière de retenue. Tachez donc, de ne pas vous mettre dans de mauvaise passes à nouveau…

Sur ces mots, je le vois s'éloigner, un livre dans les mains, sortant de la bibliothèques à grands pas. Il m'a mise en retenue. Avec Lui. Dites moi que c'est une blague. Non, parce que si je reste enfermée, avec lui trop longtemps, il risque d'y avoir de l'action. Moi seule avec lui. Je deviens folle. Vous n'imaginez déjà pas dans quel état je me trouve maintenant, à alors renouveler l'expérience tous les soirs, risque de sérieusement m'échauffer le cerveau. Il, ne pourra pas dire, qu'il ne la pas cherché, si l'envie me prends , de me jeter sauvagement sur lui.

Je m'accoude contre l'une des étagères sur ma gauche et pose ma tête sur, mon bras. Laissant pare mégarde tomber, le livre que j'étais venue reposer. Ça résonne dans toute le bibliothèque. Mme Pince, va probablement venir me réprimander pour cette 'entorse' au règlement de la bibliothèque. Quelques secondes passent et j'entends, des bruits de pas résonner derrière moi bientôt suivis d'une voix désagréablement aiguë.

-Miss Granger ! s'écrire la bibliothécaire

Gagné. Elle est venue. Je soupire et me retourne vers elle, me préparant à écouter son futur monologue sur l'obligation, de prendre le plus grand soin des livres et compagnie… C'est tellement ennuyant que je ne préfère même pas prendre la peine de relater ce qu'elle m'a dit. Je ramasse le livre que j'ai fait tomber et le range sous son regard satisfait, peu après ça, elle s'en va, regagnant son bureau couvert de poussière, de parchemins et de livres bien évidemment.

Au moment ou je m'apprête à sortir de la bibliothèque, je tombe sur les deux personnes que j'avais le moins envie de voir : Les deux autres membre du désormais célèbre Trio D'or. Autrement dit : Harry et Ron.

-Eh, bien, Mione, c'est quoi ces manières…Ne pas prendre soin des livres ! S'écrie Harry

-Que t'arrive t-il pour que tu commette un tel crime ? Rajoute Ron

Je préfère ne rien répondre et ramasse mes affaires à la hâte dans l'intention de rejoindre la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, pour mon prochain cours. Mes deux 'acolytes', m'observent attentivement, essayant de parier, sur la raison de ma mauvaise humeur. Ron, soutient, que je suis dans '_La mauvaise période du mois_', pour le citer, tandis qu'Harry, parie que c'est à cause de ma _dispute_ avec Mme Pince.

Evidemment, ils se trompent tous les deux.

Je sors, de la bibliothèque, entendant, Harry et Ron se précipiter derrière moi. C'est dingue, ils sont pire que les jumeaux, quand ils ont décider de m'énerver. Au détour d'un couloir, nous croisons tous les trois, -encore une fois-, la personne que j'avais décidé d'éviter.

J'ai nommé Severus Rogue.

-C'est de lui dont, on voulais te parler, Mione, Me souffle Harry

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore avec lui ? Je demande, tout en ne lâchant pas du regard, mon professeur de potion, qui arrive dans notre direction.

-Eh, bien, ce n'est pas très poli, de chuchoter de mauvaises paroles sur un professeur, jeunes gens. Nous gronde Rogue. Je crois, que vous accumulez les fautes aujourd'hui Miss Granger. Lance t-il tout en posant un regard teinté d'ironie sur moi.

Je sens mes joues s'empourprer tandis que Ron, me souffle, quelque chose à l'oreille :

-De quoi, parle t-il ?

_Pas très malin, de chuchoter quelques chose à mon oreille devant Rogue_, je songe, par rapport à l'attitude de Ron, qui n'est décidément pas très malin.

-Vous avez, raison Miss Granger, s'exclame Rogue avant de poursuivre, êtres-vous aussi empoté qu'un Srout-à-Pétards ou vous le faites le faites exprès Mr Weasley ?

Je sens tout à coup, l'embarras envahir mon esprit, ayant oublié l'espace d'un instant, que j'était en face du plus grand Occulmens et qu'il pouvait bien évidemment lire tout ce que je pensait, comme dans un livre ouvert. J'accumule les gaffes aujourd'hui, il a bien raison. J'entends sur ma gauche Ron, grogner dans sa barbe contre les paroles blessantes de Rogue, enfin, les miennes, mais ils les a disons, légèrement transformées.

-Eh, bien, vous ne répondez pas Mr Weasley ? Vous avez, perdu votre langue, ou vous n'arrivez simplement pas à aligner trois mots cohérents à la suite ?

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'humilier de cette manière ! S'écrie Harry

-Et vous, vous n'avez pas, à m'interrompre quand je vous parle Mr Potter ! Grande t-il de nouveau, Pour cette insolence, et pour la stupidité congénitale de Mr Weasley, je vous retire 10 points chacun et vous offre une semaine de retenue en compagnie de Rusard.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigne, faisant, élégamment voleter les pans de sa cape derrière lui. Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ce professeur, m'étonnera toujours. J'entends Harry et Ron râler à mes côté sur l'injustice dont Rogue, fait souvent preuve avec eux.

-Pourquoi, est-il devenu professeur, celui-là ? Se plain Ron

-Ouais, ça devrais être interdit d'enseigner avec un caractère comme celui-la ! Rajoute Harry

-Et dire, qu'on a cours avec lui dans moins d'une heure ! Soupire Ron

-Pardon ?! Je m'entends m'écrier

-Oui, les horaires, ont changé, Mione, c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler, Répond doucement Harry, tandis que la panique me gagne.

-Oui, ils on remplacé, le cours de défense contres les forces du mal, par les deux heures de potion, que l'on devais avoir demain. Précise Ron

Oh, Merlin, je suis cuite. Définitivement. Comment rester calme avec une telle nouvelle ? J'ai déjà fait le plein d'émotions aujourd'hui. Alors si en plus, je dois passer deux heures en compagnie de Rogue, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

Vous n'avez jamais l'impression, que parfois, le destin, s'acharne ?

° ¤ °

**Voilà ! Pour ce premier chapitre… Pas bien long, je vous l'accorde, mais je n'ai pas énormément de temps… ! Alors j'aimerais connaître vous impression…. ! J'avais dis que je répondrais au reviews, ici, mais là, je dois partir en cours et je suis déjà en retard alors ça va être délicat… ! Alors, je ferais une mise à jour ce soir pour les réponses… !**

**Sinon, je vous remercie encore une fois, pour votre soutien et tous vos encouragements, qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! **

**BizZz à tous et à bientôt, je l'espère… !**


End file.
